IntelSoftware
Very Basic and/or Important * [http://www.nublado.org/ Cloudy and Associates] ** Cloudy is a spectral synthesis code designed to simulate conditions in interstellar matter under a broad range of conditions. ** [https://sites.google.com/site/cloudy3d/ Cloudy3D in IDL] (GFW unfriedly) Observation Related * [http://guaix.fis.ucm.es/projects/proas PROAS] ** Proas is a program devoted to the computation of the visibility conditions of astronomical objects. The initial data are the observatory location, observing date, and the target coordinates. The program computes the object altitude as a function of the universal time (UT). * [http://dls.physics.ucdavis.edu/~scranton/SDSSPix/#advanced SDSSPix] ** SDSSPix is a hierarchical, equal area pixelization scheme designed for the Sloan Digital Sky Survey geometry. Similar in operation to Healpix for the CMB, SDSSPix provides a convenient, efficient system to pixelize the sky for statistical analysis at a variety of resolutions. General Data Display and Statistics * [http://www.mpe.mpg.de/~erwin/code/index.html#telarchive Telarchive] ** This is a Python command-line program for searching multiple public telescope archives. It takes the name of an astronomical object -- or a set of coordinates -- and checks the telescope archives to see if they have observations within a user-specified box centered on the object/coordinates. ** Some archives are outdated but still very useful * [http://www.star.bris.ac.uk/~mbt/topcat/ TOPCAT-Tool for OPerations on Catalogues And Tables] ** TOPCAT is an interactive graphical viewer and editor for tabular data. * [http://code.google.com/p/extreme-deconvolution/ XD-Extreme Deconvolution] ** Extreme-deconvolution (XD) is a general algorithm to infer a d-dimensional distribution function from a set of heterogeneous, noisy observations or samples. It is fast, flexible, and treats the data's individual uncertainties properly, to get the best description possible of the underlying distribution. It performs well over the full range of density estimation, from small data sets with only tens of samples per dimension, to large data sets with millions of data points. ** Examples can be found Here * [http://space.mit.edu/~molly/mangle/ MANGLE] ** Mangle is a suite of free open-source software designed to deal accurately and efficiently with complex angular masks, such as typically occur in galaxy surveys, terrestrial maps, etc. Mangle performs a wide variety of tasks: converts masks between many handy formats (including HEALPix), rapidly finds the polygons containing a given point on the sphere, rapidly decomposes a set of polygons into disjoint parts, expands masks in spherical harmonics, generates random points with weights given by the mask, and implements computations for correlation function analysis. Virtual Observatory Related * [http://www.usvao.org/ USVAO] ** [http://www.usvao.org/science-tools-services/vao-tools-services-data-discovery-tool/ Data Discovery Tool] *** Find datasets from thousands of astronomical collections known to the VO and over wide areas of the sky. ** [http://www.usvao.org/science-tools-services/iris-sed-analysis-tool/ IRIS-SED Analysis Tool] *** Iris is a downloadable application for analysis of 1-D astronomical Spectral Energy Distributions (SEDs). ** [http://www.usvao.org/science-tools-services/cross-comparison-tool/ Cross-Comparison Tool] *** This service performs cross-comparisons between two tables, one supplied by the user and one an on-line source catalog, for a user-specified match radius. ** [http://www.usvao.org/science-tools-services/time-series-search-tool/ Time Series Search Tool] *** Discover time series data sets at the Harvard Time Series Center (TSC), the NASA Exoplanet Archive at IPAC/Caltech, and the Catalina Real-Time Transient Survey at CACR/Caltech, and analyze them with the NASA Exoplanet Archive’s periodogram application. General Astrophysics UV/Optical/NIR/MIR/FIR Imaging * [http://www.astro.uni-bonn.de/~theli/ THELI] ** THELI is a publicly available package for the automated reduction of astronomical imaging data. ** See Erben et al. (2005) for more details. * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/ColorPro/ ColorPro-PSF-corrected Aperture-Matched Photometry] ** automatically obtains robust colors across images of varied PSF. ** More details see [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/ColorPro/color/ Here ** See its application at the UDF * [http://adcam.pha.jhu.edu/~coe/SExSeg/ SExSeg] ** SExSeg is a new program that forces SExtractor to run using a pre-defined segmentation map (the definition of objects and their borders). The defined segments double as isophotal apertures. ** About How it works and its Performance * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~chihway/psfent/psfent/psfent.html PSFent-a new PSF interpolation method] ** We develop a new method, PSFent, for interpolating atmospheric PSF shape parameters, based on reconstructing underlying shape parameter maps with a multi-scale maximum entropy algorithm. * [http://astronomy.nmsu.edu/holtz/xvista/ XVISTA] ** XVISTA is a software package for astronomical image processing. ** Document can be found here ** Have interesting tools to deal with surface photometry: **# CUT: Extract a Brightness Profile Cut along any Position Angle **# PROFILE: Compute Surface Brightness Profile by Elliptical Isophote Fitting **# ROUND: Deproject Spirals or Elliptical Images **# POLAR: Regrid an Image into Polar Coordinates **# SNUC: Surface Photometry of Multiple-Galaxy Systems * [http://baolab.astroduo.org/ Baolab (including ISHAPE) ** Image processing program by Soren Larsen; This includes, among other things, the Ishape task for size measurements of compact sources (Larsen 1999, A&AS 139, 393) and the mksynth task for generation of synthetic images with realistic noise characteristics. Image Generator or Simulator * [http://www.astromatic.net/software/skymaker SkyMaker @Astromatic.net] ** SkyMaker is a program that simulates astronomical images. It accepts object lists in ASCII generated by the Stuff program to produce realistic astronomical fields. SkyMaker is part of the EFIGI development project. * [http://great3challenge.info/?q=galsim GalSim-The modular galaxy image simulation toolkit] ** GalSim is a collaborative, open source project to create the software needed for the GREAT3 challenge, and provide an image simulation tool of enduring benefit to the academic community. ** The code can be obtained from here * [http://www.astro.princeton.edu/~rmandelb/shera/shera.html SHERA-SHEar Reconvolution Analysis] ** SHERA can be used to generate realistic, optionally sheared galaxy images as they would appear from a ground-based telescope, using HST (ACS COSMOS) galaxy images to represent realistic galaxies, and user-supplied PSFs for the ground-based data to be simulated. ** Galaxy postage stamps (and other auxiliary data) associated with the SHERA software package, which uses COSMOS images can be found here * [http://www.astro.ethz.ch/refregier/research/Software/ufig UFig-Ultra Fast Image Generator] ** UFig is a fast, wide-field image simulation C++ code. ** A demo of this simulator can be found here ** The paper describe the method is here Spectroscopic * [http://pendientedemigracion.ucm.es/info/Astrof/software/reduceme/reduceme.html REDUCEME] ** REDUCEME is an astronomical data reduction package, specially devoted to the analysis of long-slit spectroscopic data. * [http://www.pa.msu.edu/astro/software/emili/ EMILI] ** EMILI is an automated code, designed to assist in the identification of weak emission lines seen in high resolution and signal-to-noise spectra of emission-line regions, such as planetary nebulae and H II regions. ** see Sharpee, B., Williams, R., Baldwin, J.A., & P.A.M. van Hoof, 2003, ApJS (astro-ph/0307053) * [http://star-www.dur.ac.uk/~pdraper/splat/index.html SPLAT-Spectral Analysis Tool] ** SPLAT is a graphical tool for displaying, comparing, modifying and analysing astronomical spectra stored in NDF, FITS and TEXT files as well as the new NDX format. SPLAT is now part of the STARJAVA collection. ** [http://star-www.dur.ac.uk/~pdraper/splat/splat-vo/splat-vo.html Starlink SPLAT-VO] * [http://specpro.caltech.edu/ SpecPro-An IDL Program for Viewing and Analyzing Astronomical Spectra] ** SpecPro is an interactive program for viewing and analyzing spectra, particulary in the context of modern imaging surveys. In addition to displaying the 1D and 2D spectrum, SpecPro can simultaneously display available stamp images as well as the spectral energy distribution of a source. ** See [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011PASP..123..638M Masters & Capak 2011, PASP] ** Example Figure * [http://fuse.pha.jhu.edu/analysis/sw/ FUSE IDL Utilities tape archive] ** For the reading and display of FUSE images and spectra * [http://hea-www.harvard.edu/PINTofALE/ PINTofALE-Package for Interactive Analysis of Line Emission] ** PINTofALE was originally developed to analyze spectroscopic data from optically-thin coronal plasmas, though much of the software is sufficiently general to be of use in a much wider range of astrophysical data analyses. * [http://www.sron.nl/divisions/hea/spex/ SPEC-SPEctral X-ray and UV modeling, analysis and fitting] ** SPEX is a software package developed at SRON for the analysis and interpretation of cosmic X-ray spectra. * [http://ifs.wikidot.com/pan PAN-spectral line fitting] ** PAN (Peak ANalysis) is an IDL-based general-purpose curve-fitting utility with a graphical user interface. It uses the [[Levenberg-Marquardt least-squares minimisation]]] technique to fit a model to the data. * [http://www.stsci.edu/institute/software_hardware/specview Specview by STScI] ** Specview is a tool for 1-D spectral visualization and analysis of astronomical spectrograms. It is written in Java thus can be run anywhere Java is supported. * [http://tir.astro.utoledo.edu/jdsmith/research/pahfit.php PAHFit] ** An IDL tool for decomposing Spitzer IRS spectra of PAH emission sources, with a special emphasis on the careful recovery of ambiguous silicate absorption, and weak, blended dust emission features. Stellar Population and/or Kinematics * [http://star-www.herts.ac.uk/~sarzi/PaperV_nutshell/PaperV_nutshell.html GANDALF-Gas AND Absorption Line Fitting] ** Author: Marc Sarzi ** Example Figure * [http://astro.u-strasbg.fr/~ocvirk/indexsteckmap.html STECKMAP] ** Author: Pierre Ocvirk ** This package is a powerful toolkit for whoever wishes to interpret the stellar absorption features of integrated light spectra of stellar populations. Written in [http://www.maumae.net/yorick/doc/index.php Yorick] * [http://www.ucolick.org/~cconroy/FSPS.html FSPS-Flexible Stellar Population Synthesis] ** FSPS is a flexible SPS package that allows the user to compute simple stellar populations (SSPs) for a range of IMFs and metallicities, and for a variety of assumptions regarding the morphology of the horizontal branch, the blue straggler population, the post--AGB phase, and the location in the HR diagram of the TP-AGB phase. ** The manual can be found here ** Basic model SSPs can be found SSPs Here ** [https://github.com/dfm/python-fsps python-fsps] * [http://www.eso.org/~tdavis/code.php KinMS-An IDL tool for simulating cold gas distributions] ** The KinMS (KINematic Molecular Simulation) package can be used to simulate observations of arbitary molecular/atomic cold gas distributions. * [http://pendientedemigracion.ucm.es/info/Astrof/software/indexf/indexf.html indexf] ** indexf is a program written in C++ to measure line-strength indices in fully calibrated FITS spectra. * [http://pendientedemigracion.ucm.es/info/Astrof/software/rmodel/rmodel.html Rmodel] ** rmodel is a program written in FORTRAN that determines stellar population parameters (e.g. age, metallicity, IMF slope,...), using as input line-strength indices, through the interpolation in SSP model predictions. * [http://www.iac.es/galeria/vazdekis/vazdekis_software.html Lexctor] ** LECTOR is a Fortran 77 code that measures line-strengths in onedimensional ascii spectra. * [http://ulyss.univ-lyon1.fr/ Ulyss] ** ULySS (University of Lyon Spectroscopic analysis Software) is an open-source software package written in the GDL/IDL language to analyse astronomical data. Radio Astronomy * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~moldata/radex.html RADEX-A computer program for performing statistical equilibrium calculations] ** A statistical equilibrium radiative transfer code, RADEX, is made available for public use as part of the Leiden Atomic and Molecular Database (LAMDA). RADEX is a one-dimensional non-LTE radiative transfer code, that uses the escape probability formulation assuming an isothermal and homogeneous medium without large-scale velocity fields. RADEX is comparable to the LVG method and provides a useful tool in rapidly analyzing a large set of observational data providing constraints on physical conditions, such as density and kinetic temperature. High Energy Astrophysics * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/EXSdetect.html EXSdetect: Extended X-ray Source Detection] ** See Liu et al. 2012 for more details Time Series * [http://www.univie.ac.at/tops/Period04/ Period04] ** Period04 is a computer program especially dedicated to the statistical analysis of large astronomical time series containing gaps. The program offers tools to extract the individual frequencies from the multiperiodic content of time series and provides a flexible interface to perform multiple-frequency fits. Extragalactic Related SED or Spectral Fitting * [http://www.iap.fr/magphys/magphys/MAGPHYS.html MAGPHYS-Multi-wavelength Analysis of Galaxy Physical Properties] ** MAGPHYS is a self-contained, user-friendly model package to interpret observed spectral energy distributions of galaxies in terms of galaxy-wide physical parameters pertaining to the stars and the interstellar medium, following the approach described in da Cunha, Charlot & Elbaz (2008), MNRAS 388, 1595. * [http://www.physics.rutgers.edu/~vacquaviva/web/GalMC.html GalMC-A Markov Chain Monte Carlo algorithm for SED fitting] * [http://cigale.oamp.fr/ CIGALE-Code Investigating GALaxy Emission] ** The code has been developed to study the evolution of galaxies by comparing modelled galaxy spectral energy distributions (SEDs) to observed ones from the far ultraviolet to the far infrared. * [http://galfish.physics.rutgers.edu/ GalFish] ** GalFish calculates the uncertainties on the parameters of SED fitting, such as age, dust content, and stellar mass, using the Fisher Matrix approximation. This method is extremely quick and can be used to try out different experimental settings to optimize the planned observations according to the desired results. * [http://jmaiz.iaa.es/software/chorizos/chorizos.html CHORIZOS] ** CHORIZOS is a multi-purpose Bayesian code developed to compare photometric data with model spectral energy distributions (SEDs). The user can select the SED family (e.g. Kurucz) and choose the behavior of each parameter (e.g. Teff) to be fixed, constrained to a given range, or unconstrained. * [http://cxc.cfa.harvard.edu/iris/v1.2/download/index.html? IRIS-VAO Spectral Energy Distribution Analysis Tool] ** The VAO downloadable application for analysis of 1-D astronomical Spectral Energy Distributions (SEDs). Iris is a tool which allows the astronomer to build a SED of a source from multiple, separate data segments or photometric points, gathered from various observatories across a wide spectral range, and fit the aggregate SED with emission and/or absorption spectral models; individual data segments may also be separately analyzed. * [http://pendientedemigracion.ucm.es/info/Astrof/software/sedfit/ SEDFIT] ** program to fit SEDs from synthesis models to galaxy spectra Photometry for Extended Objects * [http://www.starlink.rl.ac.uk/star/docs/sun180.htx/sun180.html ESP-Extended Surface Photometry] ** Used to be part of the [http://starlink.jach.hawaii.edu/starlink Starlink project] * [http://member.ipmu.jp/kevin.bundy/synmag/ SYNMAG-A Fast Tool for Catalog-Level Matched Colors of Extended Sources] ** The method paper can be found here ** A cookbook for SDSS application is here * [http://abyss.uoregon.edu/~js/archangel/ ARCHANGEL: Galaxy Photometry System] ** ARCHANGEL is Unix based package for the surface photometry of galaxies. While oriented for large angular size systems (i.e. many pixels), its tools can be applied to any imaging data of any size. ** The main routines are written in Python and FORTRAN, therefore, a current installation of Python (2.3 or higher) and a FORTRAN compiler are required. In addition, the package requires the pyfits module (available from STScI's PyRAF project), numpy and CFITSIO * [http://pendientedemigracion.ucm.es/info/Astrof/software/cobra/cobra.html COBRA] ** COBRA is a Fortran+PGPLOT+BUTTON program that allows to perform crowded fields photometry. This program fits the object low frequency background using the XY profiles and amoeba minimization algorithms. * [http://www.astro.princeton.edu/~ganiano/Kernels.html Common-Resolution Convolution Kernels for Space- and Ground-Based Telescopes] ** Useful to transform between different instrumental PSFs Morphology Modelling and Decomposition * [http://users.obs.carnegiescience.edu/peng/work/galfit/galfit.html GALFIT 3.0] ** GALFIT is a data analysis algorithm that fits 2-D analytic functions to galaxies and point sources directly to digital images. ** See Peng et al. (2002) and Peng et al. (2010) for more details. * [https://www.astrosci.ca/users/GIM2D/ GIM2D-Galaxy IMage 2D] ** GIM2D is an IRAF/SPP package written to perform detailed bulge/disk decompositions of low signal-to-noise images of distant galaxies in a fully automated way. ** See Simard et al. (2002) for more details. * [http://www-astro.physics.ox.ac.uk/~mxc/idl/ MGE_FIT_SECTORS package] ** A set of IDL routines to perform Multi-Gaussian Expansion (MGE) fits to galaxy images ** This software efficiently obtains an accurate Multi-Gaussian Expansion (MGE) parameterizations (Emsellem et al. 1994) for a galaxy surface brightness, with the fitting method of Cappellari (2002, MNRAS, 333, 400). * [http://www.mpe.mpg.de/~erwin/code/imfit/ Imfit-Fast, Flexible Multi-component Fitting of Galaxy Images] ** Imfit is a program for fitting astronomical images -- more specifically, for fitting images of galaxies, though it can in principle be used for fitting other sources. The user can specify a set of one or more 2D functions (e.g., elliptical exponential, elliptical Sérsic, circular Gaussian) which are added together to generate a model image. ** Have some interesting available component, including Line-of-sight integration through 3D density models of exponential disks and elliptical rings seen at arbitrary inclinations * The manual can be found here * [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/~ppzbh2/Boris_Website/MegaMorph.html MegaMorph-Measurement of Galaxy Morphology] ** The MegaMorph project is developing several novel approaches to aid the decomposition of galaxy images into their constituent physical components. MegaMorph is based on Galfit and Galapagos * [http://astro-staff.uibk.ac.at/~m.barden/GALAPAGOS/ GALAPAGOS-Galaxy Analysis over Large Areas: Parameter Assessment by GALFITting Objects from SExtractor] ** GALAPAGOS is an application to help automate the analysis of large astronomical imaging survey data sets. It simplifies the process of source detection, two-dimensional light-profile modelling and catalogue compilation. * [http://www-star.st-and.ac.uk/~lsk9/work.php SIGMA-Structural Investigation of Galaxies via Model Analysis] ** Structural analysis of galaxies in GAMA survey, based on SExtractor + PSFEX + GALFIT. Written in R language. ** See this WONDERFUL presentation by the author for more details * [http://www.sc.eso.org/~dgadotti/budda.html BUDDA-BUlge/Disk Decomposition Analysis] ** Budda is a Fortran code developed to perform a detailed structural analysis on galaxy images. ** Its Publications and a structural catalog of 1000 SDSS galaxies at z~0.05 ** A Python script for automatic fitting using BUDDA by Lee Kelvin * [http://meghnad.iucaa.ernet.in/~vvinuv/UsersManual/UsersManual.html PyMorph-Software for Automated Galaxy Morphological Parameter Estimation] ** For more details, see Vikram et al. 2012 for more details. Artificial Reshifit and Image Simulation * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/FERENGI/ FERENGI-Full and Efficient Redshifting of Ensembles of Nearby Galaxy Images] ** Apply the effects of redshift to a local galaxy image ** See Barden, Jahnke & Haubler (2008) for more details. Photometric Redshift * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/BPZ/ BPZ-Bayesian Photometric Redshifts] ** Also see Here ** For details of the algorithm, see Benitez (2000) ** For examples: See Dan Coe's Webpage * [http://www.cfht.hawaii.edu/~arnouts/LEPHARE/lephare.html Le PHARE-Photometric Analysis for Redshift Estimate] ** Le PHARE is a set of fortran commands to compute photometric redshifts and to perform SED fitting. The last version includes new features with FIR fitting and a more complete treatment of physical parameters and uncertainties based on PEGASE and Bruzual & Charlot population synthesis models * [http://webast.ast.obs-mip.fr/hyperz/ HyperZ] ** Hyperz is a new and public photometric redshift code. * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/eazy/ EAZY] ** EAZY is a photometric redshift code designed to produce high-quality redshifts over 0<4 for situations where complete spectroscopic calibration samples are not available. * [http://lcdm.astro.illinois.edu/research/TPZ.html TPZ: Tree for Photo-Z] ** TPZ, a new parallel, python based, machine learning photo-z code that uses prediction trees and random forests providing ancillary information. Cosmology * [http://www.astro.ethz.ch/refregier/research/Software/cosmohammer CosmoHammer: Cosmological parameter estimation with the MCMC Hammer] ** a Python framework called CosmoHammer for the estimation of cosmological parameters. * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/CosmoPMC/ CosmoPMC-Cosmology sampling with Population Monte Carlo (PMC)] ** CosmoPMC is a Monte-Carlo sampling method to explore the likelihood of various cosmological probes. ** The sampling engine is implemented with the package pmclib. It is called [http://arxiv.org/pdf/cond-mat/0008226.pdf Population MonteCarlo (PMC)], which is a novel technique to sample from the posterior (Cappé et al. 2008) ** See its application at Wraith et al. (2009) and Kilbinger et al. (2010) * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/athena/ ATHENA-Tree code for second-order correlation functions] ** ATHENA is a 2d-tree code that estimates second-order correlation functions from input galaxy catalogues. These include shear-shear correlations (cosmic shear), position-shear (galaxy-galaxy lensing) and position-position (spatial angular correlation). * [http://www.physics.ucdavis.edu/DETFast/ DETFast] ** The purpose of the DETFast applet is to provide a quick and easy means of testing parameter constraints across a wide variety of experiments. Toward this end, we have implemented a simple Gaussian approximation to the simulated data sets chosen in the DETF collaboration. Lensing Analysis * [http://www2.iap.fr/users/kilbinge/nicaea/ NICAEA-NumerIcal Cosmology And lEnsing cAlculations] ** NICAEA provides numerical routines to calculate cosmology and weak-lensing quantities and functions from theoretical models of the large-scale structure. ** About Fitting formulae of the reduced-shear power spectrum for weak lensing * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/LensPerfect/ LensPerfect] ** Gravitational Lens Massmap Reconstruction Yielding Exact Reproduction of All Multiple Images ** LensPerfect is a new approach to the massmap reconstruction of strong gravitational lenses. ** See Coe et al. (2008) for details. * [http://slowe.github.com/LensToy/ Lenstoy-A Gravitational Lens Simulator in Javascript/HTML5] ** LensToy is our attempt to create a gravitational lens modeller using Javascript * [http://www.ephysics.org/mowgli/ MOWGLI-Manually Operated Widget for Gravitational Lens Identification] * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/~pjm/lensent/version2/index.html LensEnt Version 2] ** A maximum-entropy method for reconstructing the projected mass distribution of gravitational lenses ** See introduction on the Version 1 webpage. Stellar Related * [http://www.astro.princeton.edu/~jhartman/vartools.html The VARTOOLS Light Curve Analysis Program] ** The VARTOOLS program is a command line utility that provides tools for calculating variability/periodicity statistics of light curves as well as tools for modifying light curves. Stellar Evolution Code * [http://chandra.as.arizona.edu/~dave/tycho-intro.html TYCHO-A Stellar Evolution code for the 21st Century] ** It is a general, one dimensional (spherically symmetric) stellar evolution code, designed for hydrostatic and hydrodynamic stages (including mass loss, accretion, pulsations and explosions, using state of the art procedures and microphysics. Mixing and convection algorithms are being based on 3D time-dependent simulations * [http://mesa.sourceforge.net/ MESA] ** MESA, modules for experiments in stellar astrophysics. * [http://www.ast.cam.ac.uk/~stars/#top STARS] ** STARS is a stellar evolution code * [http://www.astro.uni-bonn.de/~izzard/binstar.html BINSTAR] ** BINSTAR allows the fully implicit computation of both stars of a binary system and its orbital motion. * [http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~townsend/static.php?ref=ez-web EZ-Web] ** EZ-Web, a simple, web-based interface to a code that can be used to calculate models over a wide range of masses and metallicities. * [http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~townsend/static.php?ref=bruce Bruce/Kylie] ** BRUCE and KYLIE are a pair of Fortran 77 codes for synthesizing spectra of pulsating stars. * [https://bitbucket.org/rhdtownsend/gyre/wiki/Home Gyre] ** GYRE is a suite of stellar oscillation codes. Analysis of Stellar Spectra * [http://hebe.as.utexas.edu/stools/ STools: IDL Tools for Spectroscopic Analysis] * [http://www.cosmic-lab.eu/gala/gala.php GALA] ** GALA is a Fortran code for computing the stellar atmospheric parameters and chemical abundances by using the equivalent width of metallic lines. Simulation Related * [http://enzo-project.org/ The Enzo Project] ** Enzo is a community-developed adaptive mesh refinement simulation code, designed for rich, multi-physics hydrodynamic astrophysical calculations. * [https://ccse.lbl.gov/Research/NYX/index.html Nyx] ** Nyx, a massively parallel code that couples the compressible hydrodynamic equations on a grid with a particle represenation of dark matter. * [http://flash.uchicago.edu/site/flashcode/ FLASH] ** The FLASH code, currently in its 4th version, is a publicly available high performance application code which has evolved into a modular, extensible software system from a collection of unconnected legacy codes. * [https://ccse.lbl.gov/Research/MAESTRO/index.html MASTRO-Low Mach Number Astrophysics] ** As part of the SciDAC Computational Astrophysics Consortium we have developed a new low Mach number hydrodynamics code, MAESTRO, that includes stellar equations of state and nuclear reaction networks. * [http://obswww.unige.ch/~revaz/pNbody/index.html pNbody-A python parallelized N-body reduction toolbox] ** pNbody is a parallelized python module toolbox designed to manipulate and display interactively very lage N-body systems. Its oriented object approch allows the user to perform complicate manipulation with only very few commands. Halo Finder * [http://code.google.com/p/rockstar/ ROCKSTAR Halo Finder] ** Rockstar (Robust Overdensity Calculation using K-Space Topologically Adaptive Refinement), a new algorithm for identifying dark matter halos, substructure, and tidal features in phase space. Our approach is based on adaptive hierarchical refinement of friends-of-friends groups in six dimensions * [http://www-hpcc.astro.washington.edu/tools/fof.html FoF code from University of Washington] ** Fof is a simple group finder, which uses the friends-of-friends method to find groups. A particle belongs to a friends-of-friends group if it is within some linking length of any other particle in the group. * [https://www.cfa.harvard.edu/~deisenst/hop/ HOP: A group-finding algorithm for N-body simulations] ** We describe a new method (HOP) for identifying groups of particles in N-body simulations. Having assigned to every particle an estimate of its local density, we associate each particle with the densest of the Nh particles nearest to it. * [http://www-hpcc.astro.washington.edu/tools/skid.html SKID] ** SKID finds gravitationally bound groups in N-body simulations. Visualization and Reduction * [http://yt-project.org/ The yt Project] ** Detailed data analysis and visualizations, written by working astrophysicists and designed for pragmatic analysis needs. Exoplanet Related * [http://ifa.hawaii.edu/users/zgazak/IfA/TAP.html TAP-Transit Analysis Package] ** The Transit Analysis Package (TAP) software utilizes Markov Chain Monte Carlo (MCMC) techniques to fit transit light curves using the Mandel & Agol (2002) model. ** See the instruction Here and the example video Here * [http://keplergo.arc.nasa.gov/PyKE.shtml PyKE] ** PyKE is a python-based PyRAF package. PyKE was developed to provide alternative data reduction, tun-able to the user's specific science goals. The main purposes of these tasks are to i) re-extract light curves from manually-chosen pixel apertures and ii) cotrend and/or detrend the data in order to reduce or remove systematic noise structure using methods tun-able to user and target-specific requirements. * [http://keplergo.arc.nasa.gov/ContributedSoftwareKeplerFFI.shtml KeplerFFI] ** KeplerFFI serves two purposes. The first permits display of the field-of-view around a user-provided target within a specified FFI. The second purpose for KeplerFFI is to allow users to construct a custom pixel mask for sources, e.g., those that are extended or saturated. Python Based Basics * [http://pyvideo.org/ PyVideo.org] ** Online talks about Python. Here is a list of talks related to astronomy * [http://pypy.org/ PyPy] ** PyPy is a fast, compliant alternative implementation of the Python language (2.7.2). General * [http://www.astropy.org/ astroPy-A Community Python Library for Astronomy] ** The Astropy project is a common effort to develop a single core package for Astronomy that brings together almost 100 developers from around the world. * [http://home.gna.org/veusz/ Veusz-A Scientific Plotting Package] ** Veusz is a GUI scientific plotting and graphing package. It is designed to produce publication-ready Postscript or PDF output. ** See manual here * [http://scikit-learn.org/stable/ scikit-learn: machine learning in Python] ** scikit-learn is a Python module integrating classic machine learning algorithms in the tightly-knit scientific Python world (numpy, scipy, matplotlib). It aims to provide simple and efficient solutions to learning problems, accessible to everybody and reusable in various contexts: machine-learning as a versatile tool for science and engineering. * [http://glue-viz.readthedocs.org/en/latest/index.html Glue-Multidiemnsional Data Exploration] ** Glue is a Python library to explore relationships within and among related datasets. * [http://astroml.github.com/index.html AstroML-Machine Learning and Data Mining for Astronomy] (VERY NICE!!!) ** AstroML is a Python module for machine learning and data mining built on numpy, scipy, scikit-learn, and matplotlib ** The goal of astroML is to provide a community repository for fast Python implementations of common tools and routines used for statistical data analysis in astronomy and astrophysics, to provide a uniform and easy-to-use interface to freely available astronomical datasets. * [http://www.hs.uni-hamburg.de/DE/Ins/Per/Czesla/PyA/PyA/index.html PyAstronomy] ** PyAstronomy (PyA) is a collection of astronomy related packages. ** Including Pythong AstroLib; funcFit; pyTiming; PyA model suite. * [http://code.google.com/p/astrolibpy/ astrolibpy] ** This small project is basically the collection of different python programs, which I wrote or I converted from IDL. Some of the routines copy the functionality of astrolib routines or other IDL plotting/fitting(e.g. MPFIT) routines, some others I wrote from scratch. * [http://www.scipy.org/F2py F2PY - Fortran to Python interface generator] * [http://mpi4py.scipy.org/ MPI for Python] * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~coe/Fisher/ Fisher.py] ** About Fisher Matrices Basics, see arXiv:0906.4123 * [http://adlibitum.oats.inaf.it/sxcs/Files/sweepline.py Sweep line Voronoi construction algorithm] by Teng Liu (USTC) Maintained by Individuals ' USED WITH GREAT CAUTIONS !!!! NO PROMISE THEY ARE RELIABLE OR EVEN CORRECT' * [https://bitbucket.org/nhmc/pyserpens/src Python Codes by Neil Crighton] ** Spectral analysis related; general plotting * [https://code.google.com/p/agpy/ Python Codes by Adam Ginsburg] ** The author also created codes for IRAF and IDL ** Read data; Black(grey)body functions; Spectral fitting; FFT; Image analysis * [https://github.com/dfm Python Codes by Dan Foreman-Mackey] ** [https://github.com/dfm/casjobs CasJobs-An interface to CasJobs for Humans] ** [https://github.com/dfm/Star-Field StarField-Synthetic Star Field Generator] ** [http://daft-pgm.org/ DAFT-Beautifully Rendered Probabilistic Graphical Models] ** [https://github.com/dfm/acor Acor-Estimate the autocorrelation time of time-series data very quickly] ** [https://github.com/dfm/emcee Emcee-The Python ensemble sampling toolkit for affine-invariant MCMC] *** Very Useful, also see Here, also see their paper Here ** [https://github.com/dfm/triangle.py Triangle.py-Make a corner plot of samples] ** [https://github.com/dfm/DNest3 DNest3-Diffusive Nested Sampling] ** [https://github.com/dfm/MarkovPy MarkovPy-Python implementation of Markov chain Monte Carlo parameter estimation] * [https://github.com/cosmonaut Python Codes by Nicholas Nell] ** PyCMPFIT; Python-Coaddx1d; Python-Casjobs, et al. * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/homes/ianc/python/ Python Codes by Ian Crossfield] ** About IR data analysis; aperture and PSF photometry, image manipulation, et. al. * [https://github.com/drphilmarshall Codes by Phil Marshall] ** [https://github.com/drphilmarshall/HumVI HumVI]-Color composite image creation following the Lupton et al (2004) algorithm. ** [https://github.com/drphilmarshall/pappy Pappy]-Probability distribution Amplification and Plotting in Python ** Useful scripts for astronomy, text and image processing, life etc * [https://github.com/jobovy Python Codes by Jo Bovy] ** [https://github.com/jobovy/galpy galpy]: Galactic Dynamics in python *** Documentation is Here ** [https://github.com/jobovy/isodist isodist]: spectro-photometric distances to stars IDL Based General Maintained by Individuals ' USED WITH GREAT CAUTIONS !!!! NO PROMISE THEY ARE RELIABLE OR EVEN CORRECT' * [http://www.physics.wisc.edu/~craigm/idl/idl.html IDL Codes by Craig Markwardt] ** VERY IMPORTANT': Especially for the [http://www.physics.wisc.edu/~craigm/idl/fitting.html''MPFIT'] library. And there is a well-written tutorial for '''MPFIT'. ** And many more others including library for plotting, for arrays, for mathematics. * [http://code.google.com/p/idl-moustakas/ IDL Codes by John Moustakas] ** impro- contains an assortment of routines written in IDL for reducing and analyzing multiwavelength imaging and spectroscopy that may prove useful to other astronomers, especially observers. The repository includes iSEDfit, a fully developed Bayesian spectral energy distribution fitting code, and routines for inferring the physical conditions (metallicity, temperature, dust content, etc.) in star-forming regions based on their optical emission-line strengths, among many other self-contained pieces of code. *** For more details, see John's IDL page and the Documents ** [http://code.google.com/p/red-idl-cosmology/ RED]-is a set of routines written in IDL for performing cosmological calculations based on David Hogg's extraordinarily useful astro-ph article. There are two main programs: the driver routine 'RED.PRO' and the file 'COSMOLOGY_ROUTINES.PRO' which contains all the cosmological functions. * [http://tir.astro.utoledo.edu/jdsmith/code/idl.php IDL Codes by John Smith] ** Useful codes of dealing with multi-dimension array: match, slice, bin, sort * [http://mingus.as.arizona.edu/~bjw/software/ IDL Codes by Benjamin Weiner] ** LSTSQ and MLSFIT: fitting lines to data using least squares and intrinsic scatter * [http://hubble.as.arizona.edu/idl/arm/ IDL Codes by Andrew R. Marble] ** The library can be downloaded from here ** Including useful codes for (multi-)Gaussian(+polynomial) fitting Even More Basic (Yet IMPORTANT) Astronomy * [http://www.pst.stsci.edu/moss/percy_main.shtml Percy] ** Percy is an interactive computer program which provides ephemeris and geometrical event information about solar system objects. These objects include the Sun, major planets and their natural satellites, comets, and asteroids.